mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Chaos (Group)
ORIGIN Hidden temples lay dormant throughout the multiverse, and at the center of each lay a significant treasure. Seven temples were designed, and any who discovered and entered them would be forced to prove their worth through specific tasks. Those that failed would die, but those that succeeded received a supernatural power. At the same time, they would be changed: forced to fulfill a specific purpose, forced to adhere to a prophecy. They would become one of the Seven. The Servants are the Seven Chaos. Chaos is power, controlled by one’s will. The controller is the one to unify the Chaos. Each would have three objectives: to seek more power from the chaos type they were gifted, to locate the other Servants, and to find the unifier. They must find the Chaos Incarnate. The first generation started with little power, entirely mortal and without much experience or strength, but they grew stronger over their years before dying: killed by those that went after them and those that opposed them. The consciousness went on to new people with the desired potential, each from the same zone of their temples’ origins. There were over nine generations of different Servants before we have arrived at the current group. ABILITIES Every time one of the Seven Chaos dies, the experience and power of that Chaos transfers to the next host, making each new Servant more powerful than the last. They gain the knowledge of their predecessor, and the strength trained in the power of their Chaos-Energy Type. Each Chaos can wield one, and only one, of the Chaos Energy Types. The Green would be the main raw power. The Red would be a copying power. Yellow would be solid energy as matter. Blue would be energy that absorbed and converted others. Pink would transform the energy into different forms, be it elements or simple matter. Purple would be entirely meant for destruction. Silver would be for reforming or repair. In addition, each would find the durability, speed, and strength of their physical bodies increased based on the amount given by the previous Servant. Each Servant also has a specific uniform they wear, armor that protects them from physical damage, but specializes in immunity to energy-based attacks far more. While they are not entirely immune to Chaos Energy being used against them, their bodies and armor are highly resistant to any offensive use. The tools of each Servant are also transformed into their Chaos Weaponry: specific items close to the host that are tailored to their skill-set. Members Kyrax His original name is unknown. AGE 137 SPECIES Human ZONE Mobius 791 ORIGIN He was a pilot. He flew planes. Though it’s assumed they were something of military grade, he has only claimed to have experience and knowledge of such things, but not that he was an airforce pilot, simply that he flew planes. Some think he simply flew commercial transports or cargo-only. Regardless, at a time when he was not the one driving, the plane crashed. He helped to keep alive as many survivors as he could on frigid mountain landscape they were marooned on. They found shelter in caves, with little to keep them alive. When the blizzards were gone for the moment, he travelled out to find help. He found the body of the previous Chaos Servant. The Chaos Spirit inside made itself known to him and promised power to save the people stranded. He agreed, but after using his new power to save the others, he was a different person. He left, never to be known by his previous name again. CHAOS SPIRIT The spirit of Kyrax is a calculating entity. It is not apathetic, but very dedicated to the mission at hand. Any variations result in severe aggression. Its host has seemed to mold well with it and balance the more temperamental part of themselves. ABILITIES Kyrax has control over the pure form of Chaos Energy. This allows him to channel the power in basic forms, making him almost immune to any harm by the energy. He can create constructs from the energy if needed, and has the large output of any other of the Servants. TOOL Kyrax carries of a staff, thin and long. It extends and shrinks when needed, but he rarely has been shown to use it. ROLE Kyrax is the defacto leader of the Seven Chaos. He denies that he is the leader of default as he considers the Chaos Incarnation to be the only true leader, but he plays the role to achieve his tasks. He is looked up to by the others, but not feared, only respected. Rynzer Original name is “Kax Mezer” AGE 38 SPECIES A wolf, red. ZONE Mobius 4281 ORIGIN A racer and mechanic for hover-vechicles, Kax Mezer was quite famous. He had a girlfriend, an entourage of friends, and vast wealth. While a party man at times, he often kept a level head and never did anything to his body risk-worthy that didn’t involve physical exercise. He was also a candidate for piloting the newest most powerful engine in the government: assumed to have such powerful speed that it could jump through time, allowing a pseudo-teleportation. He was successful in controlling the vehicle equipped, but the engine was more powerful than those designing it had thought. Kax found himself travelling years into the past, then the future, then the present, stopping. He was in a dead state of time. Kax did what he could to try and access the engine, but it was stuck in a state of powering. Until it cooled down, he wouldn’t be going anywhere. He spent a day waiting before deciding he may as well take some enjoyment from the situation. Kax went about the country for some time, but time still hadn’t continued. Weeks had passed now, and while keeping a level head, Kax was starting to get genuinely worried. He wasn’t aging or losing stamina due to the freeze in time, so he theorized that his connection to the frozen time would wear off if he got far enough away from the engine. He travelled across the planet, running across oceans, into deserts. He began to realize that he wasn’t going to get out of this. So, he just kept exploring, and eventually he found a desert temple underground. Inside of it was the first conscious thing in two months that he had seen. It was some kind of entity that promised him the ability to return Kax to time if he bound himself to it. Kax refused for a time but eventually came back and allowed the power into himself. With it, he returned to the engine and repaired it, bringing him back to the constant flow of time. Kax was different, however, becoming less social. He was going to leave. The last thing he did was warn his girlfriend, then vanished. CHAOS SPIRIT The spirit of Rynzer is a thinking entity. Like Kyrax, it is very calculating, but more emotional, very energetic and pro-active. Kax’s more focused personality keeps it from going off the rails and more aware of surroundings. ABILITIES Rynzer can control the yellow Chaos type. This lets him create solid tangible forms of Chaos Energy, able to form constructs at his will, actual energy matter. He is highly durable and fast. He is also able to increase or decrease his durability, as well as his tangibility. TOOL Rynzer wields duel batons which are able to extend outward, similar to the weapons of Kyrax. They can increase or decrease in their density at will. ROLE Rynzer is second in command of the Seven Chaos. He is an advisor to Kyrax’s plans and is generally well-liked by the rest of his team. He often finds alternative views to a mission and organizes roles. Mynce Original name “Mans Festin Akur” AGE 23 SPECIES Meterrosoplinatan ZONE Zone 31, alien world Meterrosoplinatus ORIGIN Mans Festin Akur grew up in an alien world, a non-mobian. Mobians from a specific zone were being brought to her world to avoid the invasion of a creature called “The Slender” or “The Leech”. Mans learned about the mobian worlds from the migrants, and was allowed to travel to the one of her zone along with other Meterrosoplinatans in thanks for her people allowing the mobians to inhabit their world. Mans found the culture particularly strange, especially their food, but she decided to adapt. She became a student for some years at one of their universities. It was a surprisingly short time before she was largely accepted by the mobian students, which she appreciated. One day, however, an armored being appeared in the school: attempting to steal a pink chaos emerald held in a research display casing. Mans was writing up a report on various artifacts in the room when the battle for it spread inside. She grabbed the emerald, and tried to run off, but the armored figure found her. They battled for a short moment, but with the emerald’s power, Mans showed her experience to be stronger than that of the assailant. The spirit of the Chaos Servant took note of this, and released its host. It then latched on to Mans, but she rejected it. Authorities discovered Mans in the armor, however, and accused her of being the thief. Mans was taken into custody but the Chaos Spirit told her that if they joined completely, she could be made completely innocent. Mans was confused and scared. She agreed in haste, not understanding completely what was going to happen. Still, with the power of the Chaos Spirit, she was able to manipulate the minds of those around herself, and free herself without charges. Now possessed by the Mynce spirit, Mans kept the emerald. She still maintains a double-life, trying to stay as a student while also being called to find more power, and the Chaos Incarnation. CHAOS SPIRIT The Chaos Entity Mynce is very absorbent to information. While curious, it is very introverted, and sometimes keeps information to itself for personal use. Mans and the Mynce spirit have a sort of bond where both feel a desire to go beyond their main purpose. They aren’t able to divert from their main mission, but they have found ways to still try and live normally when possible. ABILITIES Mynce is able to convert matter into different forms of matter. This allows her to channel elements and even change the biology of different bodies. This requires a great deal of power, making her one of the highest with stamina. In addition, Mans’s alien DNA allows her to convert nutrients from anything that touches her body into herself for additional strength. Blunt trauma can result in energy sparks from the kinetic contact, which often causes her nervous system to jolt in various levels of awareness. She is quite flexible as well. TOOL Mynce wields two grip-handles that allow her to convert what it touches into various weaponry, usually a mace. ROLE Mynce acts as the main construction member of the group, and at times the information gatherer. Because of her power, she can change her appearance for infiltration and other undercover actions. Typher Real name is Krast Arsenal AGE 31 SPECIES Human alligator hybrid ZONE Mobius 8421 ORIGIN Krast Arensal was born a hybrid to a human father and alligator mother. He was often shunned from society in his youth, leading to various illegal activity before being offered a chance to enlist in his country’s military. He wanted a way to vent out his anger on the world without causing more harm, and he wanted to be useful, so he agreed. He got his sir-name nickname years later for how much of a tank in battle he was. In fact, he tucked a grenade below himself to save other soldiers, surviving the blast under his gear and tough skin. He was hospitalized unfortunately, but months later, he was back in the field. Sadly, he didn’t seem as strong or durable as before. Some permanent damage to his lungs kept his stamina low. He refused to let it keep him down. Krast took a risky mission, and ended up being trapped in enemy grounds. He was captured, tortured, and thrown into a massive pit to die. Before he did, an entity offered him the power to survive in exchange for a part of his will. He agreed, and for months, he was a super soldier to his ranks, even more than before, but the entity that gave him the power eventually took further control, and Krast found himself pursuing the main mission. Over time, he found himself being more willing to accept the idea, considering his new life similar to his military one. CHAOS SPIRIT Typher is a controlling entity. It is quite energetic and active, but also very selfish. It acts on aggression, which tainted Krast early on, making him far more brutish than he was previously. The poor man isn’t even aware of what he had become. ABILITIES As the Red Chaos Type, Typher is able to copy, to multiply things. It can turn things into alternate forms of themselves, mainly alternate versions through the multiverse. He is incredibly strong, and uses his power to build personal wealth and enjoyment for himself. He is also quite durable. TOOL Typher uses a strange device called “The Syphal”. It has three handles. One at the front, and two at the larger blunt ends. It absorbs materials and copies them, converting them into the weapon’s arms for use. It expands the blunt areas, increasing its weight for extra damage. ROLE Typher, despite clearly being the muscle, is also a resource provider. Due to his experience, he is often used for specific infiltration as well. He isn’t well-liked by most of the others due to his overbearing personality, though he has shown significant interest in Mynce. Syph Real name Sarah Jones AGE 38 SPECIES Purple panther ZONE Mobius 990 ORIGIN Sarah Jones was a contract bounty hunter. She worked alone mostly and kept to herself. She had a specific contract code with government personnel on convicts and personal enemies, but she kept a hidden persona called “Gredrose” that could be hired for more illegal bounties. She kept this secret from her contacts for years before being ratted out by a hire disappointed by her results. She went on the run to a foreign country but was eventually found and brought back, imprisoned. In prison, Sarah heard talk from a cell-mate about a power they lost to someone who entered a yearly tournament on the planet. The cell-mate said that if they worked together, they could get the power back for the cell-mate, and team up. Sarah agreed. The two managed to escape and enlist themselves in the tournament. Sarah turned on her cell-mate, however, as they teamed up on the powered enemy before the armor could return to the cell-mate. Seeing her as superior, the armor chose Sarah to host itself. As it was her target, Sarah didn’t have any problem at first, but she failed to understand the “fine print” of the matter, and found that she had less and less of will over her actions with this new power. Sarah wasn’t completely without failsafes, however. She had a remote suicide injection in her head installed by herself if she were captured and questioned. She threatened to have a contact use it unless the armor allowed her to continue with her regular bounty hunting. The entity agreed, but continued to slowly push its influence over her as time went on. Still, she does take bounties from time to time. CHAOS SPIRIT The spirit of Syph is far from trustworthy. It says and does whatever to complete the mission and has no form of sympathy for anyone that gets in the way. This makes it the most dependable on the team normally, but with the addition of Sarah’s more loner persona, it has often challenged the authority of the others are inferior at times for small mistakes. It will lie to get what it wants, and Sarah goes along with it. ABILITIES Syph controls the destructive part of Chaos Energy. Unlike the others, who can create and modify, she can only annihilate. Depending on the mass and density of what she is blasting, it can take a lot of energy to destroy, but Syph has a great deal of stamina. She is the enforcer most of the time, and brought in the least out of any other member of the Seven Chaos due to their purposes not mainly being to destroy. TOOL Syph has modified oversized pistol-like guns she simply calls “her guns”, not caring for a specific title. They stab into matter and transfer whatever is sucked inside into a weaponized ammunition. This can be used on matter or energy. ROLE Syph is the enforcer of the group, and the response to most threats. She is only brought in if they do not want to salvage something, or if there’s a need to get through some kind of barrier. Because of her experience as a bounty hunter, she often acts on her own to hunt down targets and capture them. Despite the power she possesses, Syph does not find her abilities to be as helpful as the other Chaos Types. She isn’t really liked much by the others but respected by some. Kylun Original name unknown AGE 41 SPECIES White Hedgehog ZONE Mobius 811 ORIGIN Amnesia. He didn’t know who he was since he was thirty-two. He lived alone for years, working here and there with no idea as to where he came from. One day, the entity came to him. The entity offered to heal his memory, but the hedgehog was unsure of what the results would be. It didn’t take long to convince him, however. Unfortunately, even with the strange new power, which gave him the ability to heal others, the hedgehog’s memories remained inaccessible, as if he had none. Deciding to make a life with what he had now, the hedgehog agreed to the mission of the entity and went to find the other Chaos Servants. CHAOS SPIRIT Kylun is a level-headed and concerned entity. Unlike the others, it does not influence the mind of its host. The combination of itself and the hedgehog has created a very understanding and observing individual. Kylun is far more against the destructive attributes of the other Chaos Servants. ABILITIES Kylun has the power of strengthening and restoring. He can heal basically anything, and give increased power to those he touches. He is the only Chaos Servant that does not use his power on himself, but it appears to be infinite. He is the fastest and the quickest to heal. TOOL Kylun holds bladed arm-lined handles that guard his sides. The backs hold the most dangerous sections as to signify defense rather than offense. They are able to hammer into matter with the fronts. ROLE Kylun is the healer of the group as expected. He is often at odds with the other members and forced to find alternative means to his missions. He has gained a sort of bond with Rynzer and Mynce, however, which has aided him. Fynl Real name Moros Carpenter AGE 28 SPECIES Chameleon ZONE Mobius 3 ORIGIN Hailing from a vastly futuristic and technologically advanced world, Moros was a test-subject. He was forcefully bonded to his entity, but in the processes, he went braindead, leaving the Chaos Spirit entirely in control. The government of his world attempted to control the entity’s power, but failed as it forced its way through to find the other Chaos Servants. CHAOS SPIRIT Fynl is basically emotionless. It adheres only to the authority of Kyrax for orders and lacks hesitation. With no entirely conscious host to influence its agenda, the entity triggers parts of the barely alive Moros to gain the reactions required. ABILITIES Blue Type Chaos Energy allows Fynl to absorb all types of matter and energy like a black hole, though it cannot replicate the power, only use it to gain power. The amount it seems able to take in is endless, but this has never led to an increase in strength or durability. It only allows for easier output of a destructive basic Chaos Energy, though rarely is this used. TOOL Fynl wields duel arm-guards with handles to control. These guards can expand into shields and are bladed for precise decimation. It often uses these in order to block attacks and absorb the oppressor’s power. ROLE Fynl is the intelligence above all others, and is often relegated due to the danger of a being lacking any moral hesitation. Even Kyrax has to keep the Chaos Servant on a tight leash lest it suddenly act on its own idea of what progresses the mission. Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Groups